


Naughty Steward

by Basingstoke



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are Arthur/Martin/Douglas shenanigans and no plot at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Steward

Martin sat beside Douglas in row 1. Gertie was landed, turned off, checked, locked, and they'd even drawn the curtains. Still, he was nervous. "We shouldn't do this in Gertie," Martin hissed to Douglas.

"It's Arthur's idea and Arthur's family plane. Relax. Nothing will go wrong."

"Nothing ever goes wrong for _you_! Everything always goes wrong for me!"

"Too late for second thoughts. Here comes Arthur."

Arthur wheeled the drinks trolley through the galley door. "Hello, I'm Arthur, and I'll be serving you today! I have liquor, beer, wine, and sex. What would you like?" He was wearing a short, fanciful stewardess's uniform that was entirely unlike any actual flight attendant Martin had ever seen. His stocky legs were bare except for high heels.

"Martin?" Douglas turned to him.

"Um. Um." Arriving at the moment, Martin found himself unable to say the word. "Wine! Red wine." Douglas gave him a disgusted look.

"Righto!" Arthur poured the wine and placed it on Martin's tray with a little cocktail napkin. "And for you, sir?"

"Oh, I think I'll have some sex," Douglas said.

"Oral, anal, or handy?"

"Anal sounds delightful," Douglas said.

"Brilliant!" Arthur flipped up his skirt, exposing a bare bum, and plopped right down into Douglas's lap. He braced himself on the opposite wall. "Ready!"

"Oh, my, isn't this nice? Such good service on this airline."

"Airdot," Martin muttered. He sipped his wine and tried to stop his head from spinning. This was Arthur's idea. Arthur was clearly enjoying himself. Why wasn't Martin?

"Such a nice round bum. Nothing like this on Air England." Douglas was massaging Arthur's bottom. "For real luxury, you have to go charter jet, don't you? Would you mind helping me with my belt, Martin?"

Martin reached over and unbuckled him. His face was red hot; he must be glowing. He gulped his wine, desperately trying to loosen himself up.

He looked back over and found Douglas fingering Arthur, sunk in up to the knuckle. "Ooh, brilliant!" Arthur cried. Martin swallowed.

"Now, let's set you down here...yes, here we go," Douglas said. He eased Arthur down.

"Ooh! Yes sir, it is my pleasure to help you with that request!" Arthur said. Martin did wonder how hard Carolyn had to drill those phrases into him. Then he stopped himself. Thinking about Carolyn would be sure to bring her through the door.

They were really going now, shaking the seats. Arthur's heavy thighs flexed as he bounced himself on Douglas's lap. He was grinning broadly.

Douglas held his hips steady. "Just a moment now," Douglas said. "Just a--there we are, hold still--" He shivered all over as he came.

"Can I assist you with anything else, sir?" Arthur asked.

"No, that was splendid. Actually--a mineral water." Douglas stroked Arthur's bum as Arthur eased off.

Arthur fetched a mineral water from the trolley. "And you, sir? Anything at all." He looked at Martin, all grins and rumpled uniform.

Martin gulped the rest of his wine. "Yes, actually. Yes. I fancy a bit of sex."

"Brilliant!" Arthur started toward him, but Martin held his hand up.

Martin got up from his seat and dropped to his knees in the aisle. "I really find this is more to my, um, preference," he said. He flipped up the short skirt to reveal Arthur's (rather large) erection.

"You're really taking advantage of the charter service," Douglas said. He sounded amused. "Ordering off-menu, very bold."

"I can see they have the makings and it's what I like best," Martin said, and he popped Arthur's cock into his mouth.

He'd done this before, but it was different on Gertie, with her rough carpet under his knees and odd-smelling seats to either side, and of course the skirt brushing annoyingly against his forehead. Arthur smelled clean and musky and appealing. The size of his cock made Martin's mouth water.

Arthur's hands combed gently through his hair. "Aw, Skip, you're lovely," Arthur said, so soft and wondering, like it was a miracle every time. This was the best part.

Martin worked his hands into his trousers and rubbed himself in time. He was nearly there just from watching Douglas and Arthur. He felt, suddenly, something else against his cock, and gave a startled hum against Arthur, which made Arthur cry out and come into his mouth. "Brilliant!" Arthur said.

Martin sat back on his heels and looked down; he found Douglas's sock foot tickling his cock.

"Skip, come on, we all have to go!" Arthur pulled him to his feet and helped him out with a big friendly hand. They leaned together like drunk men in the aisle and when Martin came, it landed on the naughty stewardess outfit, which seemed appropriate.

Martin looked behind him quickly. No, still no Carolyn. It looked as if Douglas's luck overrode his. What a relief.

"Well, Arthur, a splendid idea all around," Douglas said. "But I must ask: Why the stewardess outfit?"

"They don't make naughty steward outfits," Arthur said.

"Hm. Good point."

"I thought you were just going to come out naked or something," Martin said.

Arthur's mouth went round. "That's a BRILLIANT idea! We have to do this again!"

"What? No! We'll get caught!"

"Tosh," Douglas said.

"Naked on Gertie! Wow!"

"No," Martin said weakly, but he knew they would wear him down. They always did.

the end.


End file.
